Down At The Farm
' ''Down At The Farm''' is the 21st arc in ''Housepets!. Characters * Jill Sandwich * Peanut Butter Sandwich * Grape Jelly Sandwich * Reuben Sandwich * Earl Sandwich * Reuben's kids * Rufus * Made Of Win * Action Replay * Money For Nothing * A random cow * Reuben's barn cats * Maxwell (on the phone) Plot The Sandwich family arrive at Uncle Reuben's farm, and Peanut is shocked that it has a modern house. He was expecting a 1930s relic where they'd have to pump their own water. As a result, he will not need the generator he brought to charge his Nintendo DS. The pets are introduced to Uncle Reuben and are quickly pounced and overwhelmed by his five children. Grape goes on a horseback ride with Uncle Reuben's dog, Rufus. He has lived there since his previous owner lived at the farm. He proceeds to make various puns suggesting his previous owner died, only to say he actually just did something else. Eventually, the horse they're riding on, Made Of Win, makes him stop. Later, Peanut meets the horses, including Money for Nothing and Action Replay, at the stables. He apologizes for not joining them on the ride; he was startled that they were so intelligent, and also thought they looked delicious. None of them are offended by his misconception of their intelligence. Made Of Win reasons that the latter was probably why Grape was so eager to ride. It shows Grape taunting a cow, who seems utterly disinterested in hearing about how it's going to be eaten. Peanut finds the barn, where he and Grape will sleep. There, he finds Uncle Reuben's three barn cats, all female. He is shell-shocked as they briefly offer to allow him to join a slow-motion pillow fight. Grape arrives, and Peanut tries to keep her from going inside. She goes in and joins the slow-motion pillow fight. Peanut, totally flustered, goes and soaks in the nearest pond. Later that night, Grape is bonding with the barn cats. Grape explains Peanut's actions as him not wanting to be perceived as a cat lover. One of the barn cats turns it on her, reminding her she hangs out a lot with dogs. Grape is unsure how to respond to that. The next day, Peanut approaches Rufus with a hypothetical about liking a girl. Rufus interrupts him mid-sentence and tells him to go after whoever it is, and offer her a dead chicken as a gift. Peanut actually prepares to apply that advice on Grape, only to walk in on Grape talking on the phone with Maxwell. Tired of having to answer questions about her lack of contact with other cats, she arranges a date with the other cat for when she returns from the farm. When she ends the call, she finds a dead chicken on the floor. Events *Rufus and the barnyard animals are introduced. *Grape calls Maxwell and asks him on a date, setting up for their future relationship. *Peanut tries to tell Grape about his feelings for her but ultimately does not follow through. Trivia *The alt-text for the strip "Probably Taking This Too Far" is "This is what YOU wanted. You dirty, dirty people." That is referencing to a comment on the previous strip, "Paralysis Of The Mouth", by HP fan fiction writer Valerio, who commented that Peanut was probably "gonna take a loooong cold bath in the nearest pond". *One of Reuben's horses is named "Action Replay," after the infamous cheating device for various video game systems. *The Barnyard Cats return in The Maxwell Thing. Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs Category:2009 Category:Romance